Harem
by QuEen0fs0ng
Summary: He heard her voice as sweet as honey say, "Come on, hero, we all have pipes to clean." And he knew that she wasn't talking about plumbing. Rated T for y'know... sexual themes


_**So I had this idea sitting in my back pocket for awhile and decided to write it. It was a whole lot of fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

Link sat down on the nearest crate with an exasperated sigh. Trying to get those freakin' rupees from that one freakin room in the Gerudo training grounds had really taken its toll on him. He'd tried it at least fifteen separate times. Each time he tried it the timer had buzzed just before he got the last rupee and they would make him start over again from the beginning.

These Gerudo women sure were tough. Even when he was fighting their swordswomen to free the carpenters, there were a few times he thought he was a goner.

Even sitting there he could feel their eyes on him. Their cold yellow eyes… Link was afraid that perhaps they didn't quite trust him yet since he was an outsider… and a man. If all they had known of men was Ganondorf than he didn't blame them for their mistrust. If the only man he had ever known was anything like Ganondorf than he definitely wouldn't be out here trying to save a bunch of men from the fate worse than death that Ganondorf seemed to have in mind for all of them.

He was about to go back to the training grounds when he felt a pair of eyes on him from behind. And they were close.

He turned around to see a beautiful Gerudo woman. Her hair was done up in a perfect ponytail and there was some kind of tear-drop shaped silver head dress that adorned her forehead. He couldn't see her whole face because his view was obstructed by a scarlet veil. However, he could see her eyes and he didn't know what kind of expression she had on but from what he could glean of her feelings from her eyes, she was feeling it intensely.

"Um… hello…?" Link managed to stammer out. Link, while he'd grown more accustomed to his new grown up body over the course of his adventures, still couldn't quite wrap his head around how he had trouble speaking whenever beautiful women started talking to him. When he was younger he had no trouble talking to Zelda or Saria or any other girls… but now he turns into a stuttering mess if any one of them so much as looks at him. And those intense golden eyes weren't helping anything.

"Hello," she replied in a low silky tone. She didn't seem angry or mistrustful of him. Her calm tone should have made him relax… but it didn't. He still felt tense and uneasy as if… anticipating something?

"Umm… may I help you with something?" He tried to not let his feelings (whatever they were) seep in too much into his speech but he didn't think he succeeded.

Her eyes sparkled. "Why, yes, you can." She turned her back to him and took a few steps. Link couldn't help but stare at her back. Her clothing conveniently didn't really have a back so he got a good look at her tanned lithe shoulders. He was overcome with a strange urge to touch her shoulder blades. But before he could dwell too long on those thoughts the Gerudo woman turned to him. His eyes immediately met hers because no matter how fascinating her back was her eyes were a million times more.

"Won't you follow me, hero? There are a lot of us who would like to meet you."

All Link could do was swallow and nod and fall into step behind her.

She led him inside the fortress which he had seen before. So instead of looking at something familiar he looked at something novel, like how when the woman walked her hips would sway back and forth in the most enchanting way.

She led him until they came to a wall then the woman stopped. Curious, Link tore his eyes away from the woman and her magnificent hips to briefly look around and assess where they were. Then the woman pushed one of the stones in the wall in and a passageway opened that was lit with torches. From the back of the new passageway, Link could faintly hear other women's voices talking and laughing. The woman gave him another look and he think he could tell that she was smirking at him.

She continued on the new passageway and Link followed. When they reached the end of the hallway there was a wooden door. The women's voices had steadily become louder until Link could pretty much surmise that the voices were coming from behind the door.

The woman turned once more back to him and gave him a wink. He felt his body warm up and stiffen at the same time. Then she opened the door and called to the women in the room, "I've found him and brought him here. Now, sisters, let's begin!"

Link looked and suddenly couldn't breathe. There were beautiful women in varying stages of decency and nakedness. And they were all looking at him with sweet smiles on their faces but something darker dancing behind their eyes. Some of them even walked over to him and began playing with his hair, his ears and his hands.

When he had found his voice he asked as non-stuttery as he could, "W-what are we beginning?"

The woman who had brought him there said, "Well, surely, hero, you do know that we are a tribe of women who only bear sons once a generation. Only a woman blessed by the goddess can bear us a son so we have to make do with Hylian men when we want to bear children… But you…"

If Link hadn't been extremely defensive of his masculinity would have squeaked when she said "you."

"You are Gerudo now. You are one of us. You may be Hylian but in birth and appearance only. You are Gerudo in every sense of the word outside of our dark complexion and our red hair. So who better to sire our future daughters and sons than you, hero?"

Link may have been rather sheltered as a child but he knew how babies were made. That thought had left no room for other thoughts such as what he should say to that, how he could get out of this, if he indeed wanted to get out of this.

The women were slowly coming toward him like a pack of wolves waiting for the right time to strike, when their prey would be most caught off guard.

Link found his voice yet again but sadly he couldn't get his brain to feed his mouth words that it could utter to possibly give him some kind of advantage in this situation. So he was only left with monosyllabic words that the mouth has on reserve in such situations, "Umm… I… uh… You…errr…uhh… I…"

He heard her voice as sweet as honey say, "Come on, hero, we all have pipes to clean." And he knew that she wasn't talking about plumbing.

When he looked into their eyes, his fight-or-flight system of defense kicked in. And since he very well wouldn't fight these women he decided to run. He did squeak politely, "Excuse me," before he ran as if his life depended on it.

When he was alone and far from those rather assertive women, he slumped to the ground and tried to catch his breath. Maybe talking to Navi would help…

"Hey, Navi?" he asked.

The little blue fairy popped out of his hat and answered with a cheery, "What is it, Link?"

"What… What just happened?"

"Well… I do believe that they were trying to get you to have se-"

"I know what they wanted from me! Just… just… WHY?"

"Because they want to have children and I don't think they can manage that with only themselves since they're all women."

"Well… that's true… but… but why me?"

Navi paused and saw how extremely distraught her partner was. However with her smarts she thought of the best thing to say that would surely lighten his mood.

"But, Link, just think about it… You have your own harem now. Isn't that exciting?"

To answer Link let out a groan that was half frustration and half desperation. He also realized that talking to Navi never helped.

_**So there you have it. I was recently re-playing the Ocarina of Time and got to the Gerudo part and thought "Why aren't these women jumping Link and having their way with him yet?" So that's how this idea got started. So tell me what you think. *kisses***_


End file.
